


and you're behind the steering wheel [podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Laura is perfectly willing to delicately coach her baby brother through the endless labyrinth of his emotional manpain, but Laura’s dissertation is due in two days and she just flat out doesn’t have the time.</p><p>FIXED VERSION WITH WORKING LINK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're behind the steering wheel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and you're behind the steering wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641969) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



Mediafire is kind of being an asshole, so I'm making my work available through yourlisten. [You can stream (or download, with a free account) HERE](http://yourlisten.com/Rubidium/and-youre-behind-the-steering-wheel)

**Author's Note:**

> Permission for the recording was given directly from the author upon request.
> 
> On the subject of transformative work policy, there is no cover art for this because that is very much not my jam/skill-set. However I think they're super pretty, and if there's already one out there for the story that I don't know about or if you feel like making one, let me know and I'll add it in :)


End file.
